Li'i Manu
by Gear's Girl
Summary: "I'm sorry for calling so early," she said in a rush her voice coming out shakier than her had intended at the sleepy sound of his voice on the other end. "I didn't mean to wake you…"
1. Chapter 1: Tease

_**Li**__**ʻ**__**i Manu (Little Bird)**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine...**_

_An: Prompted by a friend to do this little story.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>The wind doesn't stop just because the mountain is there, it flows over or around, a lesson to learn." ~Hawaiian Life<em>

* * *

><p>Running her hands through her shoulder-length blonde hair the petite woman let out a soft groan and rolled her shoulders before stretching and taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, it had been a long day, a long night too. Her body ached from the dull headache starting at her temples down to her ankles the pain seeming to concentrate at her joints. A quick glance to the clock at the across the room told she had three more hours of work including clean-up. She smiled at the man in front of her, her pale blue-green eyes twinkling as she listened intently to the story he was telling her.<p>

"You know what Marty," she said when the man paused to take a sip of his beer. "I think you should just suck it up and tell her how you feel. You've been pining over her for three years now, and how is she going to know that you have feelings for her if you don't grow a pair and tell her how you feel."

The man in front of her brow furrowed in deep thought as he contemplated what she had said, "You really think I should do that?"

She nodded biting back the urge to laugh as she said, "Take it from me, I'm a girl who's been in a lot of relations, some good and some not so great. But if you don't act on feelings then you are going to spend all your time wishing on what could have been and then the next thing you know she's going to be gone, snatched up by some tall dark and handsome with a lot of money and she would have never known if you and she will ever be more or have more than just friends. Trust me Marty, tell her. If she were me, I'd want to know if someone had feelings for me, especially if they were as cute and as nice as you."

The man grinned and pressed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, before tucking some money under his now empty glass of beer and said, "Same time tomorrow?"

She smiled running a hand through her hair again as she said, "Maybe you won't be alone next time."

"You ever think about becoming a therapist Mary-Ann?" an amused male voice said from a few feet away.

The petite blonde laughed and said, "I already thought I was…" she turned toward her boss with a smile as she cleared the glass of beer from the bar and deposited the money into the cash register.

"No seriously," her boss said. "Have you ever thought of going back to school and becoming a licensed psychologist or therapist instead of working in a dump like this."

She rolled her eyes and snapped the wet dishrag at her boss as she said, "Jake's Watering Hole is not a dump, it is a well established and popular honky-tonk with the best barbequed brisket this side of the Mississippi and if I was a licensed psychologist, you wouldn't have your best bartender." She gave him a sweet smile and moved down the bar to check on her next customer.

"That was harsh advice you gave Marty there, McGarrett, telling him to man up and grow a pair, " Jake said with a laugh. "You might as well have just emasculated him there…"

Mary Ann rolled her eyes and she turned and said, "Marty wouldn't know a swift kick in the seat unless someone gave it to him. I was just trying to help him see the light before he gets run over by the train."

* * *

><p>An: So what do you think so far? Chapter 2 is just around the corner...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Li**__**ʻ**__**i Manu (Little Bird)**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine...**_

_An: Prompted by a friend to do this little story. Please review and let me know what you think.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>The wind doesn't stop just because the mountain is there, it flows over or around, a lesson to learn." ~Hawaiian Life<em>

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 2<span>

"You're young Mary, you should be out traveling the world and making a name for yourself," her boss said at the end of the night after ushering the last person out of the bar and into a cab.

"Been there and done that… and I'll be 30 in six months," Mary Ann replied as she plunged empty drink glasses into the warm soapy water in the sink behind the bar, her blonde hair now tied back in a ponytail as she did the dishes. "I just want the quiet life for a while, you know?" her boss made a noncommittal sound in his throat. "You know I was a flight attendant for two years? And I've done the whole college thing, I have a degree from UCLA thank you very much."

"What was your degree in?" Jake asked as he went back to counting the money from the night's take.

"Psychology," She replied with a smirk as she brushed back at wave that had escaped from her ponytail. "It was the only thing that was interested me in college with the exception of partying and both my dad and my brother said no when I told them I was thinking about studying international affairs and governmental policy." Her boss chuckled at her answer. "What?" she said. "I'm very smart and could have been a lot of things."

"You still can," her boss said. "You are one of the most intelligent and brightest people that I know, and you have a lot of potential MaryAnn, don't sell yourself short."

"You've obviously never met my brother," she smarted back at him plunging another glass into the water.

"Tell me about him," her boss said, Mary Ann was like the daughter or granddaughter he never had. She was bright and beautiful, but something had her scared and hiding in the mountain desert town tucked away along the California-Nevada border, working as a bartender in his hole-in-the-wall tavern.

She gave him an annoyed look as she said, "He's brilliant and brave, and fiercely protective of his friends and family. He's over in Hawaii, that's where we grew up, he's Navy Reserves as both a seal and Naval Intelligence. He's been back in Hawaii for close to four years now, he runs the Governor's Task Force over there." She had smile on her face as she spoke about her brother and his accomplishments.

"When was the last time you saw your brother?"

"About a year and a half ago at his wedding," she replied. "He finally got around to marrying his college sweetheart, well I guess college, he went to Annapolis, you know the Navy Academy. He and Catherine have been together for over 10 years, so I guess one day she looked over at him and said, _are we getting married or what_, they practically were and now it's legal and I have the cutest little nephew ever."

"So why are you here and not over there with your family?"

"I told you already," she said with a soft and frustrated laugh. "I just want a little bit of a quiet life for a while. A chance to catch my breath and not have to worry about the hustle and bustle."

"So why did you stop being a flight attendant?"

Another sigh and a roll of her eyes came before her reply of, "I met a boy, well a man if you want to be technical. He was charming and witty, an investor and entrepreneur from Las Vegas. He could make me smile and laugh, and I fell in love with him. We were going to get married and be so happy, desert boy Island girl, it was a match made in heaven. We were living in this pent house suite in one of his investments when he asked what I thought of moving back to California. I said sure and here I am…"

"So where's lover boy now?"

"Oh Turk's on a business trip and he should be back home tonight," came her quick reply as she finished the dishes and let them on the drying rack.

"Then why are you packing heat?" Jake asked as he handed Mary Ann her purse and her tips from the night.

Mary froze with her hand on the strap of her leather purse, her mind in a panic as to what to say, "I have a permit and a license to carry a concealed weapon," she said quickly before scurrying out of the bar and out to her old 98 Chevy Blazer.

****H50****

It was close to 4 a.m. when Mary Ann pulled into the drive of the modest sized desert cabin that she shared with her boyfriend Turk Everest. The house was dark with the exception of the porch light that she had turned on before leaving for work that day. Opening her purse, she allowed her fingers to brush over the small Sig Sauer 9mm P239 that she carried with her. Unlocking the front door she slowly opened it, and called out softly, "Turk are you home?" getting now response she sighed and locked the front door behind her and set the alarm.

Making her way back to their bedroom she kicked off the flats she was wearing and rubbed her sore ankles before stretching and starting the shower. She checked the messages on her phone, and the house to see if any were from Turk. Nothing. She sighed and stepped into the bathroom ready to strip and step into the shower when the security alarm's wail screeched into the silent hours of the morning and the sound of breaking glass assaulted her ears.

Gripping her gun, Mary Ann allowed herself a few panicked breaths before she crept out into the hallway. "Who's there?" she called out holding the gun steady out in front of her.

Silence greeted her. Flipping on one of the table-side lamps, she was greeted by the sight of broken windows and a brick lying in the middle of the room. Cautiously she crept into the room looking around her pulse racing, the brick had writing on it. _Where is he? _ was scribed in block print.

By the time the sheriff's deputy had come and taken her statement and pictures of the brick and broken windows, Mary Ann was feeling more paranoid than sane about the situation. She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand and pinched the bridge of her nose with the other as she stood in the kitchen waiting for the teakettle to boil. The deputy had apparently run her name through the system before answering the call and had found her record to be something to use against her.

The ringing of the phone and the shrill whistle of the kettle had her jumping as she answered the phone with a nervous, "Hello?"

"Where is he?" came the ominous sounding voice.

"Turk?" she said. "I don't know, he's still on his business trip, may I ask who's calling?"

"Find him…" said the voice before the line dropped dead.

Heart-pounding Mary poured herself some tea and willed herself to calm down. _Breathe Mary, _she told herself. _You need to breathe…_ a hand came to rest over her heart as before she wrapped her arms around her middle. She closed her eyes briefly, her heart pounding and the fear-filled bile rising up in her throat.

Reaching for her phone she shakily dialed the number she knew by heart, listening to the rings and willing herself to breathe. "I'm sorry for calling so early," she said in a rush her voice coming out shakier than her had intended at the sleepy sound of his voice on the other end. "I didn't mean to wake you…I'm sorry, but I just got scared and I need to hear the sound of your voice…and for you to tell me everything will be ok..."

* * *

><p>An: Should I keep going?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Li**__**ʻ**__**i Manu (Little Bird)**_

_******Disclaimer: Not mine...**_

_**An: Please review and let me know what you think! I would love your input...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Home is a place of Peace, comfort, and tranquility regardless of where you hang your hat..." ~Hawaiian Life<em>

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 3<span>

He grunted in his sleep as he reached blindly for the phone that was so shrilly ringing in the darkness of his bedroom, he had just tumbled into bed a few hours ago after the team had finally finished wrapping up a high profile case. He was bruised and tired, his body and brain rebelling against any and all movement. The ringing was persistent and distinct. His eyes shot open as his brain registered the distinct ringtone that was shrilling, his fingers closed around the phone as he answered it,  
>"Mary?" her words were rushed and her voice hoarser than normal. "Babe, babe whoa slow down, deep breaths with me, what's wrong? Start from the beginning, do you need me to get on a plane and fly to you?"<p>

It took close to an hour to calm the sobbing and close to hysterical woman on the other end of the phone to calm down and speak semi-coherently. With soothing whispers he coaxed her tears to an end and calmed her hiccups, and slowed her rapid breathing. Running a hand through his hair he sat up and swung his legs out of bed before quietly making his way down to his office where his laptop was, "Ok, I've got you a stand-by ticket to here, it leaves out of LAX in three hours, pack a bag or however much you need or want and either ship it here or fly it with you. Anything you don't have we can just buy when you get here. You'll be fine, deep breaths, call me when you get to the airport before you leave, and then when you land and I'll come and pick you up."

"Thank you," Mary's voice on the phone said. "Please don't tell him about this…"

"I'll see you soon kid," the man said before trudging to the guest room to make up the bed before returning to his own.

****H50****

It had been close to a year in a half since Mary Ann McGarrett had last stepped foot in Hawaii, she hadn't told her brother Steve that she had quit her job with the airlines and to the best of her knowledge he was under the assumption she had another route she was flying. Slipping her sunglasses on she stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac to make the trek to the airport, the sweet warm Hawaiian air danced and caressed her skin, as she clutched her carry on. The flight had been exhausting and there had been a small amount of turbulence, which had not sat well with her stomach.

Resting a hand on her stomach, she made her way through the arrivals slipping her sunglasses onto the top of her head as she scanned the crowded room for the man that was picking her up, having called him right before they had touched down on one of the airplane phones.

"Mary Ann!" she heard his voice calling her name, she spun around and dashed into his arms.

"Danny!" she breathed as she clung to him. The blond detective held her close as he rubbed her back and pressed a kiss into her hair. Pulling her closer he frowned slightly before pulling back to look at the petite blond in front of him.

"You're pregnant?" he said in surprise before tentatively reaching out and touching her well-hidden belly. Mary nodded as she looked at her feet, "Seven and a half months," she admitted looking back up at his blue eyes, she had hidden her pregnancy well behind loose flowing shirts and dresses; her doctor had told her she would most likely carry small until she 'popped' in her second to last month of the pregnancy. Today she was wearing a sleeveless loose black scoop necked tunic over a pair of capri leggings with a pair of matching ballet flats and a black and white ikat infinity scarf around her neck. Her blond hair was pulled up in high ponytail with her bangs and a few wispy locks framing her face.

"Does Steve know?" he asked after a moment. Mary Ann shook her head as she busied her hands with the strap of her carry-on. "Does anyone know?" Again Mary Ann shook her head, "No," came her soft reply. "Just my doctor, his associate here on the island and you. Not even my boss at work or any of my friends."

"Does the father know?" Danny asked with a resigned sigh as he took the carry-on from her hand and shouldered it. Watching as Mary Ann shook her head for a third time and swiped at the tears that were threatening to fall. "He's been unreachable on an extended business trip," came her soft reply.

"Oh babe," Danny breathed as he drew her in close and pressed another kiss to her head. Keeping an arm around her shoulders, he said, "I've got the guest room made up for you, and you can stay as long as you like. I'm here for you Mare, whatever you need."

Mary tucked herself against his side resting her head on his shoulder and her arms loosely around his waist. "I could do with some ginger ale and some crackers."

Danny let out a much needed laugh as he said, "Sure thing kid, we'll stop at an ABC and pick some up."

* * *

><p><em>An: please review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Li'i Manu (Little Bird)**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**Summary: "I'm sorry for calling so early," she said in a rush her voice coming out shakier than her had intended at the sleepy sound of his voice on the other end. "I didn't mean to wake you…I'm sorry, but I just got scared and I need to hear the sound of your voice…"  
><strong>_

_An: Please review, just a fun little fic. Parings are Steve/Cath and Mary Ann/Danny friendship._

* * *

><p>"<em>Home is a place of Peace, comfort, and tranquility regardless of where you hang your hat..." ~Hawaiian Life<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Danny and Mary Ann had just pulled into the driveway of his modest sized 4-bedroom rental house located halfway between Steve's house and Rachel's mansion, when his phone rang. Danny looked over at Mary Ann before answering the phone with a sarcastic "Yes, Dear?"

"Where are you?" Mary Ann could hear her brother's voice loud and clearly demand from the other end of the line.

"I told you I was going to pick up a close friend from the airport Steven," Danny said slowly as he rolled his eyes at Mary, who clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle at her brother's impatience. "And you my friend have been spending way too much time with Casey."

"He's my son of course I spend time with him," came Steve's annoyed reply. "Are you coming back to the office soon? You tore out of there like a bat out of hell when your phone rang."

"A bat out of hell?" Danny said raising his eyebrow. "Where did you find that expression?"

"It was in the movie Cath was watching last night," came the reply.

"And by Catherine watching it, means you were watching it too?" Danny quipped know his partner all too well and that he practically refused not to be in the same room as his wife when they both were home or together.

"Are you coming back?" Steve questioned. "And for your information I was getting Casey ready for bed so we were having bath-time upstairs."

"I think you enjoy bath-time just as much as Casey does," Danny replied his eyes twinkling with amusement and laughter.

Mary bolted out of the car as she doubled over in laughter out of earshot from the phone conversation. She still couldn't get over the fact her big bad I'm a US Navy Seal of a big brother was the most doting father and softy when it came to his 14-month-old son and his wife.

Danny slowly got out of the car as he watched Mary leaning against his front porch looking exhausted. "I don't know Steve, let me get her settled first, and then I'll let you know."

"Her?" came his partner's inquisitive reply.

"Stop being such a nosy girl," Danny replied as he ended the call and deposited the phone back into his pocket.

****H50****

"You okay?" he asked her joining her on the porch, Mary nodded as she forced a smile, though her eyes told another story. "Let's get you inside," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her into the house.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? I need to go grocery shopping, but I've got peanut butter, some bananas, I think some soup, crackers and I've got juice, tea, water, beer…well not that you can drink beer while being pregnant…"

Mary let out a weary laugh as she held up a hand for him to stop moving as she sank down onto the couch. "I'm fine Danny, I'm pregnant and I just flew on a five hour flight from Los Angeles to Hawaii, which is an hour and a half drive from where I live, after an eight hour shift on my feet listening to loud music and loud drunk people talk. And having the lovely break-in at my home…"

"Wait, you were working in a bar while pregnant?" Danny interrupted his hands flying wildly and a look of shock on his face.

"Yes," Mary said wearily as she closed her eyes and tugged the hair tie out of her hair running her fingers through it and gently massaging her temples. "Bartending and playing therapist/life counselor to the distraught and lost souls who come to find answers in hole-in-the-wall taverns surprisingly pays good money. And it's something I am good at Danny."

"But you're pregnant," Danny said coming around and sitting on the edge of his coffee table in front of her.

"Yes Danny," she said with her eyes still closed and massaging her temples. "We've established that, but being pregnant isn't going to stop me from doing day to day activities such as going to work and earning money to pay the bills and provide for the child growing inside of me."

"Well how very McGarrett of you," Danny said after a moment. Mary opened her eyes and cracked a smile. "How very astute of you, " she said with a yawn, she needed to sleep the culmination of the day's events were beginning to catch up with her.

"I'll get you some peanut butter toast with bananas and cup of herbal tea," Danny said getting up and dropping a kiss into her hair.

She smiled and sighed before getting to her feet and following him into the kitchen. "Thank you again Danny," she said. "I don't know if I've told you how grateful I am for you buying my plane ticket, I can pay you back by the way, and letting me stay here with you."

"Hey, you're my best friend's little sister," Danny said waving his hand at her mention of paying him back. "I'd like to think that he would do the same for any one of my sisters, not that they would call him in tears in the middle of the night, that's what their husbands are for…but you know what I mean, you're practically family Mary, _ohana_, you know? We look out for each other and don't leave each other stranded."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for being such a kind and gentle soul, and for not telling my bear of a brother that I am here, and pregnant."

"You're going to have to tell him Mare," he said drawing her into a hug and rubbing her back. "He's going to find out and he'll be pissed if you don't tell him. And hiding from him, especially here and on the island is not going to be easy."

"I know, I will," she mumbled from against his shoulder. "I will, but not now, not just yet…" Danny sighed. "And it's not like I'm going to avoid him the remainder of my pregnancy…okay so maybe I was…but Danny he is going to be so disappointed in me. I don't want to let him down again…"

"Hey," Danny said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her as close in as he could. "Steve is not going to be disappointed in you. He is going to be so very proud of you, because you are going to bring a strong and healthy child into this world and continue on the crazy McGarrett bloodline. And know that I am proud of you."

* * *

><p><em>An: Please review, let me know what you think!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Li'i Manu (Little Bird)**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**Summary: "I'm sorry for calling so early," she said in a rush her voice coming out shakier than her had intended at the sleepy sound of his voice on the other end. "I didn't mean to wake you…I'm sorry, but I just got scared and I need to hear the sound of your voice…"  
><strong>_

_An: Please review, just a fun little fic. Parings are Steve/Cath and Mary Ann/Danny friendship for now. Sorry if it's a little choppy.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Home is a place of Peace, comfort, and tranquility regardless of where you hang your hat..." ~Hawaiian Life<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Once Mary Ann was settled in the guest room to take a nap after unpacking her things, Danny left her a key and headed back to work, knowing that keeping Mary's presence on the island a secret was going to be a challenge.

"Hey," Danny said as he strolled back into the office where the team was gathered around the smart table. "Did I miss anything?"

"Your friend all settled?" Steve asked. Danny nodded not trusting himself enough to speak.

"Just going over some rumors that Kamekona collected for us and seeing if they have any validity," Kono said.

"In other words, you haven't missed anything Brah," Chin replied with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Danny nodded again and said, "I see. Is crime really this low today that we've resulted in looking for validity at rumors?"

Kono laughed as her she said, "Hey these rumors are the stepping stairs to prevention." Danny raised an eyebrow. "I read it on a bulletin at HPD," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Danny nodded and said, "And on that note, I'll be in my office catching up on the ever present stack of paperwork in my inbox."

"Hey Cath wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, her mother sent her a new recipe for some sort of marinade for a meat which Cath's using to make a grilled chicken and vegetable mix," Steve said to Danny as he headed towards his office.

"Oh," Danny said subconsciously running a hand through his hair. "I don't think I…"

"You're friend can come too," Steve said quickly. "We'd love to meet her."

"Oh, well the flight didn't really agree with her stomach, and she's really tired from the flight," Danny said. "I think we were just going to have a quiet low-key evening at home, she was taking a nap when I left…maybe some other time?"

"Sure," Steve said accepting Danny's deflection of the invitation. Danny let out a sigh of relief once he was alone in the safety of his office.

****H50****

A short while later, Chin gave a whistle as Steve made a 'round up' motion with his hand as he was finishing up a phone call. "Grab your stuff, a body's washed up near Kaena Point," Steve said, "The chopper's meeting us up on the helipad on the roof."

_Great_ Danny thought to himself, if they were taking a chopper to the crime scene then it meant it was probably an inaccessible site. He kicked off his loafers and jammed his feet into a pair of sturdier shoes before grabbing his gear and following the team out to the chopper.

"What have we got Max?" Steve asked pitching his voice to be heard over the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks. Danny's hair was blowing all over the place and the wind was kicking the sand up into little whirlwinds. Danny looked over Max's shoulder to see the bloated and waterlogged carcass of what had once been a person and dutifully snapped pictures of the body.

"Caucasian male, early to mid 30's, been in the water for at least two months from the looks of it, there is the remainder of a length of rope tied at his ankles, that may suggest that he was anchored down at one point. I will know more after the autopsy," Dr. Max Bergman replied.

"So it's possible that someone may have outfitted our Vic with a pair of weighted shoes, in hopes of the body not being found and just becoming fish food?" Danny asked pulling the windbreaker; he was wearing a bit closer around his body.

"Ahh but he is not wearing any shoes," Max said in his serious manner. Danny groaned as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Any signs of identification?" Steve asked crouching down next to the body and pulling on a pair of gloves as he carefully looked through the victim's pockets. Steve pulled out a handful of what looked to have once been paper as Max extracted a waterlogged wallet and cell phone.

"Have Kono get these to Fong, ASAP to see what is salvageable," Steve told Danny after the evidence was logged in bags.

"I take it we're staying here until the chopper gets back then?" Danny asked.

Steve shook his head and said, "You can catch a ride back with Kono; Chin and I will go with Max and the body, it's safe to assume that this is not the primary crime scene but HPD can finish processing here."

"Sounds good," Danny said with a nod, glad that they were going to be leaving the rocky hardened lava designed beach.

****H50****

Danny came home later that night carrying a bag of takeout he had picked up, "Mary?" he called out as he let himself in and locked the door behind him. Steve had tried to get him to come over for dinner again and Danny had quickly and firmly turned him down stating, he was tired and the wind had whipped salt and sand all over him and perhaps they could do dinner that weekend instead but he was not making any promises.

"Kitchen," came her soft reply, Danny followed the sound of her voice to find the petite blonde sitting barefooted at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a book. She had taken a shower and had changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top with a loose open-front cardigan over it with the tank top accentuating her pregnant belly, her hair drying in long lose waves. To Danny she looked beautiful, the portrait of serenity of an expectant mother, but then again Danny was always a sucker for pregnant women, he swore that Rachel had been the Madonna herself when she was pregnant with Grace, and Catherine a portrait of Isis when she was carrying Casey. With Mary Ann, it was different, it was an effortless glow, the Mary Ann McGarrett glow that she always seemed to have, but with a softer light in her hazel eyes, it suited her and looked surprisingly natural. A hand rested protectively on her belly as the other turned the page of her book, "Oh hey Danny," she said looking up, she still looked tired, but rested from earlier. "How was work?"

"Good," Danny replied as he set the takeout on the counter, it was nice to have someone interested in how his day was for once, "Got through a mountain of the never ending paperwork, no thanks to your brother, and then a body washed up on Kaena Point."

Mary Ann nodded as she ran a hand though her hair, "Did you identify the body?" she asked dog-earing the page she was on and closing the book.

Danny shook his head," Max is still working on it, the condition of the body was pretty water-logged and borderline fish-food…." He trailed off; Gabby had disliked discussing the details and nature of his work, a contributing factor to their split last year, "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about that…"

"I don't mind," she said with a soft laugh as she slowly rose to her feet and joining him at the counter. "Daughter of a cop, sister of a SEAL," she rolled her eyes. "It makes for some interesting dinner conversations."

"Speaking of dinner," Danny said returning her smile as he subconsciously reached a hand out to rest over hers on her belly. "I picked up some Chinese, I wasn't sure what you would want or were craving so I picked up an assortment of your typical favorites."

She nodded and smiled as she felt a flutter of movement under their hands, the grin on Danny's face grew as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He loved children and having grown up in a large family ideally he wanted a large family of his own, he had Grace and was happily Uncle Danno to Casey McGarrett and most likely to Mary Ann's child as well. Danny sighed, Mary Ann should be experiencing the joys of her pregnancy with the child's father and not with him, but for now, he could just pretend if for a brief moment the child was his.

"I'm going to grab a shower," he said taking his hand off hers and looking away. "You can go ahead and start eating."

"I'll wait," Mary Ann said softly.

****H50****

They spent a quiet evening curled up comfortably on the couch together eating takeout from the cartons at her insistence that it was the only way to fully indulge in eating takeout, and watching an old black and white movie, which to his surprise and her confession that she secretly enjoyed them. For Danny it was a close to perfect evening, all that was missing was Grace, he thought as he looked down at Mary sleeping soundly on his shoulder, just for tonight he would pretend she was his and this was his happy family.

* * *

><p><em>An: Please review!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Li_****_ʻi Manu (Little Bird)_**

**_Disclaimer: not mine.  
><em>**

**_An: _**_Sorry for the lack of updates on both this story and Kokua, I've decided to go back to school, and so I'm having to readjust my writing schedules to re-accommodate school. I'm shooting for at least one new chapter per month. On that note, here is the latest chapter of Li'i Manu. Please enjoy and don't forget to review._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Unconditional Love is the Love you have for the individual not the acts they carry out..." ~Hawaiian Life<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Danny awoke feeling more rested then he had in a long time despite having fallen asleep on his couch the night before. He stretched or at least attempted to as a warm solid weight pinned the right side of his body to the couch. Mary Ann was sound asleep and snuggled securely between his body and the back of the couch, he marveled how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together even with her being seven and a half months pregnant. She looked so young and innocent as she slept, her face free of make-up and her hair spread like a pale sun-kissed golden halo about her shoulders, he gently brushed the hair out of her face and smiled as she scrunched her face up at the movement and attempted to roll and bury her face further into his shoulder. Danny sighed and wrapped his arms around her drawing her close and feeling her body relax as she let out a content sigh and seemed to fall deeper into sleep. His blue eyes drifted to the clock on the wall _a few more hours of this dream_ Danny decided as he shifted slightly on the couch, Mary moving with him in sleep to fit and accommodate his body position with hers, before closing his eyes and falling back asleep to the movement of the baby against his palm as it rested on her belly.

Mary Ann awoke to the sound of the phone ringing, she groaned and attempted to tuck herself further into her pillow to drown out the sound, her pillow was warm and firm and made a noncommittal groan of its own as she moved against it. Cracking open an eye, she was met with a white cotton t-shirt stretched snug over a tone and firmed broad chest, the owner of the chest's arms were wrapped around her loosely and seemingly constrict drawing her closer into a cuddle in an attempt to block out the sound as well.

"Danny," she mumbled against his shoulder as she tried to block the sound of the ringing, she was not a morning person. "Danny phone…" she mumbled again. Danny withdrew the hand that rested lightly and protectively on the swell of her belly and fumbled blindly to silence the offending phone, clearly he was not a morning person either.

"No more phone…" came his sleepy reply once the phone had stopped ringing, his hand returned to its previous position as he buried his head back next to her's the scent of her shampoo keeping him locked away in the dredges of sleep.

***H50***

A pounding knock on the door and the sound of his partner's voice calling out loudly had the slumbering couple scrambling up off the couch with Danny nearly falling off, his knee connecting sharply with the coffee table earning a string of swear words that would make a sailor blush.

"Danny?" Mary said in a hushed whisper as she hunkered down next to him her hand on his throbbing knee lightly massaging away the ache. Danny closed his eyes sucked in a breath before he nodded, "'... fine" he breathed.

"Danno?" Steve's voiced called from the other side. "Everything okay? I'm coming in!"

"Hold your horses!" Danny cried out at the sound of the key turning in the lock, at least Steve had the decency to use the key Danny had given him in place of some of his more evasive methods. Danny could sense Mary's hazely-blue-green eyes probing with concern as she bit her bottom lip as if scared to move and have her brother sense the movement.

"I'm fine," Danny reassured her pressing his lips quickly to her temple. "Go…" Danny whispered giving her hand a squeeze. She nodded and quickly scrambled in a ducked waddle out of the room. Hearing the door to her room close, Danny hauled himself with a resigned sigh off the floor and flung open the door leveling an annoyed look at his partner who was standing on the other side his hand on the doorknob and a look of concern and amusement on his face. _Damn the McGarretts' and their insanely good looks_.

"Everything alright Danno?" Steve asked innocently as he took in his partner's disheveled appearance and the fact he was still barefoot in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with his normally immaculate hair sporting a noticeable case of bed head.

"What are you doing here?" Danny said squinting up at his partner and the blinding early morning sun that streamed in behind him. "And don't call me Danno."

"Its 9:00 in the morning Danno," Steve said crossing his arms over his chest craning his neck to peer around Danny into the living room. "We had a meeting with chief of police and the governor this morning at 8:00 am. You failed to show and when you didn't answer your phone I was concerned."

"Shit…" Danny swore running his hands through his hair, he had completely forgotten about the meeting. "Steve…I am…"

"Chin covered for you," Steve said cutting Danny's apology off. "He told the governor that you were feeling under the weather this morning and didn't want to get anyone else sick in case you were contagious." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Denning's is very health conscious when it comes to the health and well being of his elite task force."

"Right," Danny said. "Sorry I overslept…"

"Fun night?" Steve asked as he muscled his way into the house. Danny nearly blushed at the statement, _if only you knew_ he thought to himself and disguised his discomfort behind a cough.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Li_****_ʻi Manu (Little Bird)_**

**_Disclaimer: not mine.  
><em>**

**_An: _**_Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I'm shooting for at least one new chapter per month. On that note, here is the latest chapter of Li'i Manu. Please enjoy and don't forget to review._

* * *

><p>"<em>Unconditional Love is the Love you have for the individual not the acts they carry out..." ~Hawaiian Life<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"Will you stop that?" Danny said for what seemed like the umpteenth time since Steve had picked him up and the two had driven into work.

"Stop what?" Steve said innocently, though he knew exactly what his partner was referring too and for the most part was enjoying getting a rise out of his partner, which these days seemed to be quite an easy task.

"You know damn well!" the shorter man retorted his finger jabbing at his partner. "Stop looking at me, and asking about my evening last night."

"I'm just curious," Steve said holding up his hands in a mock surrender. "I mean after all, _you_ overslept, so it must have gone well."

Danny pulled his best aneurism face and threw out as his hands as he said, "Fine. We had Chinese take-out for dinner and watched an old movie on the TV. Happy?"

"And?" Steve said.

"And what?" Danny said.

Steve tucked his hands into his pockets and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my god," Danny all but screeched. "Are you that perverse to ask or is _Catherine_ not giving you any, so that you have to live vicariously by me?"

Kono and Chin were doing their best not to look like they were eavesdropping in on Danny and Steve's clearly audible discussion. Kono was biting her lip and twirling the slim gold ring she wore on her pinky as she tried her best not to laugh. Chin was staring with earnest at the smart table as if it was the best thing since slice bread, his cheeks beginning to hurt from holding in his laughter and smile. He looked over at his cousin his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Steve let out a laugh as he said, "My _wife_, gives me plenty, our son Casey is kind of proof of that."

Danny's jaw dropped and his cheeks turned red as he sputtered trying to compose everything he wanted to say without exposing the fact that Mary was back on the Island.

"You….you…." Danny jabbed his finger at Steve before turning on his heel and stocking toward his office the door rattling with the force that he slammed the door to his office.

"Danny!" Steve called after him as he slowed his laughter to an amused chuckle and grin. "Danny I'm sorry." He strode over to the door and knocked on the door. "Danno?" he peered though the class at Danny who was slumped over at his desk on his cell phone. His partner's blond head popped up at his knock. "Sorry?" Steve signed to Danny.

****H50****

Danny sighed and ran a hand though his hair before waving a hand at him, his blue eyes meeting Steve's. He could see Steve's darn apology face and mimicked the sign his partner had signed to him, and sighed again once he saw Steve retreating to his own office.

"I am going to kill your brother…" he said into his phone.

"What did he do now?" Mary's soft voice came though the phone.

Danny could hear her moving around in the kitchen, he sighed and said, "He was being his normal annoying and nosy self."

"Danny," she said.

"Fine, he may or may not have insinuated that you and I…" he was cut off by the sound of Mary's laughter. "Seriously, Mary Ann? What is it with you _McGarretts'_ laughing at me while I am trying to defend your honor?"

He could hear her laughing harder as she gasped out, "And I'm pregnant Danny…" Danny couldn't help but smile at her comment. "He thinks that you and your friend might have done something adult, and me being said friend is seven and a half months pregnant…" Danny laughed along with Mary.

"I might have accused him of not getting anything at home which is why he was being nosy about my existent, well non-existent sex life," Danny said, earning himself another set of giggles from Mary. "That is not funny Mary…"

****H50***

"Oh come on Danny, " Mary said alternating between rubbing a hand on her belly and eating sliced banana and peanut butter with a spoon. "This is my brother and Catherine that we are talking about, when are they not going at it? I'm surprised that Casey doesn't have a little brother or sister on the way by now…" She could hear Danny groan in response as he chuckled. "I mean that's why I called you…"

"No you called me because you were scared of how he would react…" Danny's voice echoed on her ear. The spoon froze mid-spoonful to her mouth. "Mare? Mary you okay?"

"Um yeah," Mary said after a moment returning the spoon to the bowl and slowly easing herself down until she was sitting on the kitchen floor with her back against the cabinet. "Sorry Danny, I'm tired…"

"Do you need me to come home?" Danny's voice asked full of care and concern. "Mare talk to me?"

She could hear him pushing his chair back and gathering his keys, "Stop Danny," she said as she took a slow deep breath. "Sit back down, please." She waited until she could hear him sitting back down. "Danny I lied…I wasn't, I'm not…I am scared of how Steve will react, not in the sense that he will be angry or upset but the fact he will smother me by being overprotective. Truth is Danny I'm terrified of becoming a mother, and doing it alone…"

"Mary?" Danny's voice asked. "When was the last time you saw or spoke to Turk?"

"Um…" Mary ran a hand through her hair as she took a slow deep breath. "The last time I saw him was about seven months ago, when I dropped him off at the airport, and the last time I spoke to him was six month ago. He had said that he was going to be gone on a series business trips for the next five months and that he may not have cell phone service all the time." She ran a hand over her stomach. As she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Danny, I think something may have happened to him…"

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Li_****_ʻi Manu (Little Bird)_**

**_Disclaimer: not mine.  
><em>**

**_An: _**_Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I'm shooting for at least one new chapter per month. On that note, here is the latest chapter of Li'i Manu. Please enjoy and don't forget to review._

* * *

><p><em>"The stronger your foundation the more you can weather the storms." ~Hawaiian Life<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

"Do you want me to look into it?" Danny asked as he stopped jotting down his notes on the information Mary had given him. He could hear the jingle of her earrings and knew she was nodding her head.

"You're not going to be alone..." Danny promised her. "I will always been here, there, for you Mary. My hand is always open for yours to hold." He could hear her sniffling and knew she was smiling and probably tearing up. "You're not crying on me now babe, are you? Because if you are, I'm just going to have to tell Steve that something tragic has come up and I need to come home and be with you."

"Not crying…" Mary's soft reply came. "…hormones are making my tear ducts well up…'sides Steve will be nosier if you leave early."

Danny smiled and said, "That's my girl. Are you going to be okay?" he could hear her nod. "Good, I'll check in at lunch. What's on your agenda for today?"

***H50***

"Hey Kono," Danny said coming out of his office as he hung up the phone with Mary Ann after making her promise to call or text him is anything came up.

"Hey Other Boss," Kono acknowledged with a smile and twinkle of amusement in her eyes as she looked up from the file she was reviewing.

"Don't let Steve hear you say that," Danny replied with an amused chuckle of his own before casting his eyes quickly over to Steve's office where the Commander seemed to be diligently focused on his computer screen, the tip of his tongue poking out in concentration as his fingers hunted and pecked out letters on the keyboard. Looking back at Kono, Danny handed her the slip of paper with his notes from his conversation with Mary Ann on it. Kono raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can you discretely run a check on the individual's name listed on the paper? See if there has been any activity on credit cards or passport? Um, and run a general background on this guy too," Danny said tucking his hands into his pockets and doing his best not to fidget, which was becoming a more unbecoming nervous habit of his.

"Sure," Kono said after a moment as she studied the notes written down on the slip of paper from Danny's detective's notebook. "Any particular reason if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's in regards to someone close that I care about," Danny said after a moment as he flicked his eyes to the slim gold ring on the pinky of her left hand. Kono nodded and tucked the note into her pocket. Danny nodded and turned to return to his office before pivoting back and saying, "Hey Kono, anything back from Max on our DB from the other day?"

****H50****

"I'm pregnant," Mary Ann said as she stood down on the beach watching the waves crash on the rocks and the foam tickle her bare toes.

"What was that?" the voice on the phone said.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated moving back up the beach to where she had dragged a chair down the path from Danny's house to the beach on the far edge of his property that he shared with his neighbors.

"How far along are you?" her boss's voice asked.

"Seven and a half months," she said as she took a seat in the chair crossing her legs under her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner sweetheart?" Jake said, "Congratulations I'm going to be a grandpa."

She laughed as she wiped at the tears welling at her eyes. "I'm in Hawaii," she said after a moment, loving the feeling of her boss's joy and pride.

"Well I figured that much," Jake replied, "The sounds of the waves kind of gave it away, are you staying with your brother? Please tell me you are."

"Not exactly," Mary said staring back out at the waves as they crashed on the sand, a hand subconsciously moving to rest on her belly.

"What do you mean not exactly," Her boss said, in what Mary Ann affectionately referred to as his dad tone.

"I'm staying with his partner Danny," she said. "….Steve doesn't actually know I'm here…."

"Mary Ann…." Jake said with a groan.

"…He still thinks I work for the airline as a flight attendant," she said softly.

"Are you trying to give me grey hair?" Jake said.

"It's complicated," she said.

"It's complicated and you're hiding from him on an island, living with his partner, am I right?" he said.

"I know it sounds stupid when you say it out loud," Mary Ann said trying not to cry. "But if you knew how screwed up our family is and how my brother is…"

"What does that boy, Dirk…"

"Turk," Mary Ann corrected.

"Fine," Jake said with a sigh. "What does Turk have to say about this, does he know you are in Hawaii?"

"No," she said softly.

"Does he know you are pregnant?"

"No."

"Are you two even still together?" Jake forced himself to ask out of concern.

"Yes…no…I don't know," Mary said her tears spilling down her cheeks. "I don't know, I haven't seen or spoken to him over seven months and I've been getting these phone calls and notes…"

"Was that why you've been carrying a gun?"

Mary Ann nodded, "yes…"

"Oh sweetheart…" Jake said with a sigh wishing he could comfort her. "And this Danny that you are staying with, does he know all of this?"

"No…" she said. "Not all of it…Jake I'm scared."

"You need to tell Danny," Jake told her. "And better yet, Steve."

"I can't," Mary Ann said. "Not yet…" she could hear her boss take a deep breath and exhale slowly and knew he was counting to ten.

"You tell them soon or I am calling your brother myself and telling him," her boss said. Mary Ann was silent as she swiped at the tears running down her face.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Jake asked after a moment, he could hear her crying.

"Can you finish packing up the house and ship the boxes and my car here?" she asked after a moment. "I'm sorry Jake…"

"Don't be sorry sweetheart," Jake said. "I'll head over now, and pack everything up. Consider yourself officially on maternity leave, and if and when you decide to come back, you job is still here, and I'll keep you on the payroll, your regular pay minus tips will still go directly into your bank account. "

"Thank you…" she breathed. "You don't need to…"

"You are the closest thing to a daughter that I have Mary Ann," her boss interrupted her.

"Thank you…" Mary Ann whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>An: <strong>_Please review!_

**Teaser from the next chapter:**

_Mary Ann was on auto pilot after giving her, Danny's address to her boss, in truth she didn't know were exactly she was going. She had just jammed her feet back into her sandals and grabbed a baseball cap Danny had by the front door along with her sunglasses and purse, and walked out of the house. She found herself standing outside of her brother's house, Catherine's Chevy Tahoe was parked in the drive and some of Casey's toys were on the front porch. She could see her sister-in-law holding her fourteen-month-old nephew as she talked on the phone, Casey had one hand clutching his mother's shirt and the other fisted in Catherine's long brown hair as he fought to keep his tired blue eyes from closing. Mary Ann smiled a hand coming to rest on her belly, she stopped herself from going up the walk. She turned quickly and hurried down the sidewalk when Catherine turned and looked out the front window._


	9. Chapter 9

**Li'l Manu**

Ch. 9

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

_A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. Enjoy Chapter 9._

* * *

><p><em><em>Mary Ann was on auto pilot after giving her, Danny's address to her boss, in truth she didn't know were exactly she was going. She had just jammed her feet back into her sandals and grabbed a baseball cap Danny had by the front door along with her sunglasses and purse, and walked out of the house. She found herself standing outside of her brother's house Catherine's Chevy Tahoe was parked in the drive and some of Casey's toys were on the front porch. She could see her sister-in-law holding her fourteen-month-old nephew as she talked on the phone; Casey had one hand clutching his mother's shirt and the other fisted in Catherine's long brown hair as he fought to keep his tired blue eyes from closing. Mary Ann smiled a hand coming to rest on her belly, she stopped herself from going up the walk. She turned quickly and hurried down the sidewalk when Catherine turned and looked out the front window. <em>_

_Catherine shook her head as she said, "Sorry, I thought I saw someone on the front walk. No Steve, its fine, are you sure you will be able to watch Casey for the next couple of hours?"_

_"__Yes," Steve replied. "We've got one case right now and a tiny amount of evidence, we're pretty much just sitting here working on paperwork until Max can give us something to work with."_

_"__I'll drop him off after his nap," Catherine said a laugh as her son shook his head with earnest at the mention of a nap._

_"__The pack-n-play's here at the office," Steve said. "You can just bring him over now, the car ride will settle him down if not put him to sleep and he'll sleep for a good while then. And he'll put up less of a fight for laying down."_

_"__When did you get to be so smart?" she asked with a laugh as she shifted Casey to her other hip and started packing up the things her son might need while at the office with Steve._

_"__Naval Intelligence babe," Steve said with a laugh._

_"__That wasn't real," Catherine shot back at him._

_"__Not real?" Steve said, she knew he was raising his eyebrows. "I did Naval Intelligence for 5 years, thank you very much. And that's how I met you…"_

_"__Nice save Commander," Catherine said with a laugh and a sentimental smile of her own. "You were too muscular to be strictly intelligent."_

_"__Would you rather I be some skinny guy with a big head?" _

_Catherine laughed as she said, "As if you are not already? I love you just the way you are, muscles and all."_

_"__I love you too, see you guys soon," Steve replied._

Casey John-Daniel McGarrett had decided that he was not going to take a nap, whatsoever when his mother had dropped him off at his father's office so she could go to her meeting. Casey wanted to play, and he wanted his father to play with him and not sit at his desk while Casey was sequestered to the pack and play in the corner of Steve's office. Steve was trying his hardest to concentrate on the ammunition request and the team's itemized monthly budget report that was due later that week to the Governor, but his son was proving to be quite the distraction.

"Da?" Casey said, his big blue eyes peering up at his father over the edge of the pack n' play; one little chubby hand clutching the top of the playpen and the other clutching the gray stuffed seal toy that his Uncle Danno had given him when he was born. "Da da da da…"

"Not right now Case," Steve said looking up briefly at his son with a shake of his head. The lower lip protruded and began to form into the McGarrett Pout. "Not going to work…" Steve looked back down at his paperwork.

"Da?" Casey tried again the bottom lip starting to tremble as the little boy pushed up on his toes to see over the top of the playpen. "Dada play?"

"Daddy's working Casey," Steve said keeping his eyes focused on his work and his son in the edge of his peripheral vision. The little gray seal sailed onto the desk. Steve's head popped up to look at his son. Both hands held on the top bar as the blue eyes peaked guiltily over the top. "Casey," he said sternly. "We do not throw things."

"We don't?" Danny said with a smirk as he entered Steve's office. "As of when? You, Super SEAL love to throw things."

"D!" Casey squealed in delight at the sight of his Uncle Danno, his little arms reaching up to be held.

"Trying to be a good parent right now Danno," Steve said looking up from his work to see his son now happily sitting on his Uncle's hip and playing with the tie he still wore on occasions. "Casey is supposed to be taking a nap."

"No nap!" the little voice said with a vehement shake of his head.

"No Nap?" Danny said focusing his attention on the little boy in his arms. "Why no nap? Naps are good."

"Nap bad," Casey said.

"Naps are good," Danny said with a nod of his head as Casey shook his head. Steve leaned back in his chair with an amused look of his face. "Naps are wonderful, Uncle Danno loves naps."

"Bad," Casey said with a shake of his head.

"What if you take a nap with Uncle Danno?" Danny said. The little boy's eyes widened as he looked for his father to his Uncle and back again to both. Steve nodded as Danny mouthed, "Give me five minutes."

Five minutes later, Casey was sound asleep on Danny's shoulder as he sat at his desk working on an expense report that Steve had assigned to him to review before it was submitted to the governor.

"Gimme my kid," Steve said softly as he came in and placed a five dollar bill on Danny's desk. Danny smiled as he handed the sleeping little boy over to his father. Steve waited while his son settled back against his chest with his head on his shoulder and a hand grasping onto the collar of his polo.

Kono shimmied in beside Steve stopping to run a hand over the toddler's soft brown curls and the back of the little body that was nestled against her boss's muscular and hard-planed body. She still found it to be such a sight to see Steve with Casey, or Mini McGarrett as she affectionately called the little boy. She flicked her eyes from Steve to Danny before cocking her head to the side and saying, "Danny do you got a minute?"

Steve looked from one to the other and said, "So Casey will sleep for an hour or so now?"

"Yeah, "Danny said with a soft laugh, "All he wanted was to be held and a little bit of attention." Steve rolled his eyes and headed back to his office where they watched him settle back into his office chair with his son nestled against his shoulder.

"Take a seat," Danny said with a wave of his hand to one the chairs in front of his desk as Kono shut the door.


End file.
